


Stormy Night

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Other, Six the musical - Freeform, Thunderstorms, my children, parrlyn, six musical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:41:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22821946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Anne is scared of thunder storms, but luckily she has her family to look after her
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 3
Kudos: 79





	Stormy Night

**Author's Note:**

> this was an ask i got on tumblr!! i'm transferring all my work to here

Not even the sound of Joan talking through her earpiece could calm Anne down. Thunder practically shook the building as the Queens got into position behind the curtain. Anne’s heart was pounding against her chest, not with the usual adrenaline, but with utter fear. Anne didn’t know why she was so scared, it’s not like if lightening struck the building it would fry everyone in the vicinity within seconds- okay maybe she was more paranoid than she thought. Honestly, the mass of electricity already flowing through the building scared her. What if it attracted the lightening? The worry Anne felt must’ve been written all over her face because Catherine places a gentle hand on her elbow and gave her a reassuring smile just as Joan started to count them in.

Luckily, the amplified music seemed to hide the sound of thunder, for the first song at least. As Ex-Wives came to a stop, the theatre quietened as they started to talk between themselves. For a while, there was no muffled bang from outside. Anne was starting to relax, really getting into her character.

As the Queens where singing her introduction, she heard it again. Anne let out a loud gasp, luckily her microphone was not up because she didn’t have a line just yet. However, Cathy had heard her and shot her a concerned glance from where she was stood on the other side of the stage. Anne’s face was most likely bright red for her whole song, but she didn’t mind. Her voice drowning the weather. Despite that, Anne’s worry didn’t go away, her pulse was still racing by the end of the performance. She could pass this off as the usual after show fatigue.

After the Megasix, when Cathy shoved a phone in her face, she waved and pulled a face, causing Cathy to giggle behind the camera. As Cathy left to get Kit in the frame, Anne let her face drop into a frown. She couldn’t smile, not when there was a giant storm going on outside. As the Ladies played them off, she went without her usual wave and grin. Well done, that’s going to be all over the internet tomorrow! She scolded herself, her frown deepening.

It all seemed to get too much for her when she got to the dressing room. A loud clap of thunder forced her to stop in her tracks. She stood in the doorway shaking in fear. “Anne? Are you alright?” Cathy’s voice came from behind her. Anne nodded and silently moved to her station wiping off her makeup. “Nice chat.” Guilt swelled up in Anne’s chest, but she didn’t say anything as she heard Cathy’s steps receding down the corridor. If Anne opened her mouth, the only thing to come out would be a loud sob and then she would accidentally spill what she was worried about, and no one needed to know that Anne Boleyn was scared of a thunder storm.

“Hey, Bo?” Anna stepped into the room. Anne turned to face her, a forced smile on her face.”Cathy wanted to know why you were angry at her?” Anna didn’t sound angry, just disappointed.

“I’m not.” Anne’s voice cracked and she swallowed a lump in her throat.

“Okay cool! Well, we’re going in a couple minutes so hurry up yeah?”

“ No!” Anne shouted, panic coursed through her body.

“No? Anne we can’t just stay here all night.” Catherine spoke stepping into the room, pulling her costume off.

“But the storm! What if something happens?” Her voice caught in her throat.

“What do you think is going to happen?” Catherine asked, her voice calm.

“We could get struck by lightening or-” A loud clap of thunder cut her off. Her eyes widened and she closed her mouth.

“Annie, are you scared?” Cathy stuck her head around the door, her round eyes full of concerned. Anne looked at her, fear evident in her eyes. Cathy (as small as she was) crossed the room in three strides and wrapped the taller woman in a hug. Anne leaned into her, failing to keep her tears in any longer.

“I’m sorry it’s so stupid.” She sobbed.

“No Annie, no it isn’t. Everyone is scared of something! For example, Jane is scared of spiders.”

“Yeah, we’ve all heard her when there’s one in the bathroom.” Anna started to mimic the blonde woman. “CATHERINE! HELP ME! IT’S GOING TO KILL ME!”

“Anna!” Came Jane’s voice from down the corridor. Anne laughed quietly and buried her face in Cathy’s neck. With her family there, she wasn’t so scared anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr is @the-final-wife follow me!!


End file.
